1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure generally relates to a capacitive finger navigation module and, more particularly, to a finger navigation module and a manufacturing method thereof having a pressure detection mode and a finger movement detection mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional finger navigation module generally operates by detecting the finger movement, i.e. determining a moving distance of a cursor according to the displacement of a finger on a detection surface of the finger navigation module. For example, if the finger moves a distance of three pixels on the detection surface of the finger navigation module, the cursor on a controlled screen correspondingly moves a distance of three units on a display.
In recent years, due to its convenience, the finger navigation module is gradually being applied to portable electronic devices, such as cell phones. Accordingly, the finger navigation module preferably has a small detection surface to be adaptable to the portable electronic devices. However, when a cursor position needs to be moved over a large scale, in order to continuously move the cursor, the finger has to continuously move to and fro on a detection surface of the finger navigation module due to the small area of the detection surface. But this could cause the user's inconvenience in operation.